


Day off

by perksofbeingauselesslesbian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, its gay, there are puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksofbeingauselesslesbian/pseuds/perksofbeingauselesslesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fareeha is having a bit of a bad hair day. Lena wants to learn how to braid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fareeha's beaded woes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for Jeboboid who said: Someone is having a bad hair day, their partner offers to give them a hand.

“Fareeha?”  
A torrent of curses in Arabic came spilling out of the bathroom. Angela raised an eyebrow.   
“Are you okay?”  
Angela had been sleeping in – a rare luxury at any Overwatch base – when Fareeha had begun her swearing.  
“No. I am not ok-OW DAMNIT,” Fareeha let out a long suffering sigh. “Angela, I need help.”  
“Then come here. I have earned my rest and I am going to exploit it for the rest of the day. Just so you know.”  
“A day off and your power goes to your head,” Fareeha walks out of the bathroom and Angela snorts ungracefully at her. One arm is bent behind her head at an odd angle and the other is clenched into a fist at her side.   
“Come, sit down,” Angela rests her back against the headboard and Fareeha shuffles until she’s sitting between Angela’s thighs, presenting her knotted hair with a grumble.   
“I’m stuck.”  
Angela can almost hear the pout in Fareeha’s voice.  
“Really? Where did you get that impression?”  
Fareeha just harrumphs and moves to get off the bed.  
“Nein. Stay here, you’re warm.”  
“I see how it is. You only use me for my warmth.”  
“Among other things,” Angela’s grin is wicked as she begins to untangle Fareeha’s hand from her hair. Fareeha’s free hand strokes Angela’s knee repeatedly, the cool metal of the prosthetic raising goose bumps in its wake.   
“How does it look Doc? Am I going to survive?”  
“Your beads are caught all the way back here. How does that even happen?”  
“I didn’t exactly have time to take them out last night.”  
“Well that’s not my fault.”  
Fareeha looks at Angela pointedly.  
“Okay maybe it was my fault. It’s also your fault. No one should look that good in under-armour. ”  
“What can I say, I’m a woman of many talents.”  
“Oh, I am well aware.”  
Fareeha chuckles lightly and yawns. She pulls her knees up to her chest and rests her chin against them.  
“How long were you trying to get out of this?”  
“I’m not sure. Maybe two hours?” Fareeha shrugs, “I woke up like this.”  
“No wonder it’s so tangled.”  
“Do you want me to give you a hand?”  
Before Angela can say anything, Fareeha reaches up and releases the catch on her arm prosthetic, so that it just dangles from her hair. With a yelp she reaches for it, holding it up to keep it from tugging on her hair any more.   
“You didn’t think that through, did you?”  
“I thought it was free.”  
“I’m not a miracle worker. This is going to take some time,” Angela thinks for a moment, then moves away from Fareeha.  
“Lie down on your stomach. You can sleep some more if you would like.”  
Fareeha flops down on the bed, face first into the pillow and lets out a long hum. She lets go of the arm in her hair and shoves her now free hand under the pillow. Angela straddles her back and retrieves her glasses from the nightstand before going back to work.   
After a while, Angela manages to liberate Fareeha’s prosthetic arm from her unruly hair, along with the golden beads. She sets the arm next to the bed, places the beads in their bowl on the bathroom sink and grabs a hairbrush and comb.   
When she returns to the bedroom, Fareeha has awoken. Angela can feel Fareeha’s eyes tracking her across the room to the wardrobe to pull on a hoodie, then to the end of the bed to pick up a pair of sweats from the floor. She sniffs them lightly, shrugs, and puts them on.   
“Have you ever worn your hair in a braid?  
Fareeha shakes her head and half pushes herself up, leaning her elbow against the pillows.   
“Can I try?”  
Fareeha hums in agreement and sits all the way up, leaving space for Angela behind her.   
“Oh! Do you want your beads back in? I put them in the bathroom because I thought you were sleeping.”  
“Mmmm no. They hurt when I sleep on them.”  
Angela scoots into the gap Fareeha left, and gently begins to brush her hair.   
“Can you take my arm off, please? It’s making me tilt to one side,” Fareeha throws a smile over her shoulder.  
“’course,” Angela removes the prosthetic and sets it next to the other. She skates her fingertips over the scar tissue on Fareeha’s shoulders and presses a soft kiss to the nape of her neck. Picking up the comb, she sets to work braiding Fareeha’s hair.   
There is a knock on the door just as she reaches the end.  
“Are you decent in there?”  
“Ja, come in.”  
“Heya! We’re watching a movie soon if you wanna come.”  
“Good morning Lena. I think we will join you. Fareeha?”  
She nods and hums a ‘yes’.  
“Lena can you get me a hair tie from the bathroom, please?”  
Lena stops tapping her fingers against her thigh and blinks in to the bathroom and out again.   
“Here ya go. Cor! Can you teach me to braid like that? I’ve been tryin’ to learn for ages.”  
Angela fastens the end of the braid with the tie and pats Fareeha’s waist. She slides off the bed and shoots a look toward the prosthetics on the floor.   
Fareeha thinks for a moment, “okay.”  
Lena leaps up onto the bed and lands with her legs crossed next to Fareeha, who is sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“Whatcha been doin’?”  
Angela chuckles.   
“She got her arm stuck in her hair.”  
Fareeha pokes her tongue out at Angela and smiles.  
“Would you mind giving me a hand, ya amar?” She winks.  
Lena bursts into giggles and Angela just smiles. She reattaches Fareeha’s left arm, then places the right arm on her lap. Fareeha didn’t like to be coddled when she could help it.   
“Do you want a hoodie?”  
“Sure luv!”  
Fareeha smirks and shakes her head. A hoodie flies across the room and lands neatly in Lena’s lap. A pair of sweat pants land on Fareeha’s head and she huffs.   
Lena pops her head out of the neck hole and pulls the sleeves down past her hands. She stands up and does a little twirl in her new dress. A mischievous grin crosses her face and she starts to slap Fareeha with the excess material of both sleeves.   
Fareeha yelps and slides the pants on to her arms to form her own long sleeves.   
Angela walks back into the room with newly done hair, a freshly washed face and two grown women slapping each other with their clothing.  
“Are we watching a movie or not?”  
They both freeze from where they are standing on the bed, mid-whap.   
“Can you teach me how to braid?”  
Fareeha whaps Lena across the face and she falls off the bed and on to the floor in a heap.  
“Justice!”  
Angela rolls her eyes and walks past the two of them and opens the door to find Widowmaker mid-knock.   
Widowmaker looks over Angela’s shoulder and raises an eyebrow. Angela just shrugs. They both begin to walk down the hall, leaving their childish significant others behind.   
Moments later Fareeha runs down the corridor with Lena on her back, both of them laughing loudly.  
“Cheers luv! The-“  
“Justice!”  
“-is here!”  
Angela smiles softly and turns to Widowmaker.  
“Do you think they rehearsed it?”  
Widowmaker’s looks fondly after the pair and nods. Angela meets her eyes and they yell after their partners.  
“Heroes never-”  
“-hide from my sights!”


	2. Coloured Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally leans how to plait, with a little bit of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo so this is finally done! I'm supposed to be studying for a math and french exam, and doing a legal essay but who cares about education. what about the gay.

Lena just couldn’t get it, no matter how hard she tried. It seemed to come so naturally to everyone, except her. The countless old YouTube videos she’d watched only helped a little, but she couldn’t practice on real hair. She shot a dirty look at the multi-coloured strings in her hands.  
“I can hear you frowning, chérie. It’s hard to read with such noise.”  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
The combination of inactivity and being unable to do something was making her antsy and irritable.  
“Wanna watch a movie with everyone? I feel like I’m about to chew my arm off.”  
Widowmaker raises an eyebrow over the top of her tablet.  
“So dramatique. Tell me what is wrong and I will come with you.”  
“Nah, can’t tell ya luv. Sorry.”  
“Then I shall stay here.”  
“Suit yaself,” Lena stuffs the coloured strings into a pocket of her sweat pants and blinks to the door.  
Widowmaker huffs behind her and puts the tablet on the nightstand as she blinks away. She showers quickly, but spends a while brushing her hair free of tangles. She makes a note on the tablet to remind herself to buy more hairspray and new hair ties next time they take a trip in to the nearest city.  
Widowmaker makes her way toward the common room to find Lena, almost running in to Hana, who is coming around a corner.  
“Désolée. Have you seen Lena?”  
“It’s fine. She was going to ask the mums if they wanted to watch a movie.”  
“The what?”  
“Mums. Oh, you haven’t been here very long. Angela and Fareeha.”  
Widowmaker nods to Hana and continues on to Angela’s quarters. She hears laughing from behind the door and before she can knock, it slides open to reveal Angela.  
Widowmaker glances over her shoulder to see Fareeha and Lena slapping each other with their…sleeves? She raises an eyebrow, and Angela just shrugs. Turning in synch, they pad down the hall in socked feet.  
After a few seconds, Fareeha sprints past, Lena clinging to her back like the koala she is.  
Lena calls out, “cheers luv! The-“  
“Justice!”  
“-is here!”  
Lena’s giggle can be heard from down the hall as the pair skid around a corner.  
“Do you think they rehearsed it?”  
Widowmaker can still hear Lena laughing, and so she nods. Angela cups her hands around her mouth and yells.  
“Heroes never-”  
Widowmaker joins in, “-hide from my sights!”  
“I heard that luv!”  
“Don’t forget the popcorn, chérie.”  
Angela halts before the lounge room doorway.  
“I think Lena has forgotten to ask everyone else.”  
“Oui. It seems so.”  
“Okay. So we’re on roundup.”  
“You have been spending too much time with the cowboy.”  
“Probably.”  
\--  
In the common room, Lena and Fareeha were still chuckling to themselves as they made popcorn for their team.  
“Do you know how to braid F’reeha?”  
Fareeha nods and dumps some marshmallows into a saucepan.  
“Sort of. Torbjörn taught me to plait, not braid. When I was younger, my hair would get too long and it was too thick to put in to a ponytail.”  
“D’you think you could teach me maybe?”  
“Of course. What for, if I may ask?”  
“Widowmaker’s hair strangles me while we sleep.”  
Fareeha nods and adds butter to the melted marshmallows.  
“Oh, and it gets stuck in my butt when we shower.”  
The microwave beeps in the silence and Lena retrieves the popcorn with a sheepish grin.  
“Too much information?”  
“A little. I find blonde hairs on my jackets sometimes.”  
“Not as bad as in your butt.”  
Fareeha shrugs and they both burst out laughing. Lena puts the popcorn into a bowl and Fareeha pours the marshmallow mixture over it.  
“Do you have something to practice on?”  
Lena yanks the coloured strings out of her pocket.  
“I can’t get the hang of it. I’ve watched so many videos, my eyes are starting to go square.”  
“Understandable. So, you start like this.”  
They’re halfway through the bowl of popcorn when Lena finally gets the hang of it. They finish the other half and Fareeha takes out her own braid to let Lena practice on real hair.  
“Angela will do it again while we are watching the movie anyway,” she says when Lena is hesitant to ruin the creation. “She likes to keep her hands busy.”  
They both make another bowl of popcorn each when their team members start to flood into the commons, chatting amongst themselves.  
They choose an old animated movie called Anastasia, and Zarya grumbles about it being inaccurate all the way through.  
Both Widowmaker and Fareeha are sitting on the floor in between Lena and Angela’s knees respectively. The two couch goers play with the hair presented to them, plaiting and unplaiting, braiding and unbraiding. By the end of the movie, everyone is a little drowsy. Fareeha carries a sleepy Angela bridal style back to their quarters, mindful of the sleep in she wished to have. Widowmaker supports a shuffling Lena halfway back to the room, before picking her up and walking the rest of the way, slightly uneven plait swinging with each step. The colourful strings acting as a hairtie make her smile when she sees them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a widowtracer version of this (sort of) currently in the planning stages; let me know if I should write it!
> 
> If there are any fellow pharmercy or widowtracer shippers out there who play Overwatch on Xbox One, I would love to play with you sometime. Hmu on my tumblr: earp-haught.tumblr.com for my gamertag!


End file.
